


Chocolate, Sprinkles, and Frosting... Oh my!

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Birthdays, Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a special surprise planned for Eliza's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, Sprinkles, and Frosting... Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr Prompt:  
> In your ham family album can you do a one shot of Eliza and the kids baking for Alex and/or the opposite with Alex baking with the kids for Eliza

1999

Eliza was having a nap with baby James so Alex decided that it was the perfect time to bake her a cake for her birthday, with the help if the other children of course.

“Philip, Angie,” Alex walked into the living room where Angie sat with Philip as he read to her. He already had Junior in his arms, “want to help me do something special for mama?”

Philip’s eyes lit up, “Yes!”

“Yes!” Angie echoed right after, following Philip’s lead.

“Now you know that tomorrow is Mama’s birthday, right?” Alex asked.

Angie and Philip nodded their heads in response.

“Mama!” Junior proclaimed.

“That’s right,” Alex laughed, “now how about we make her a cake?”

“Can it be chocolate with sprinkles?” Angie asked.

Alex laughed, “Of course it can."

Angie cheered and hopped up and down, clapping her hands. Junior mimicked her clapping against Alex’s cheeks.

"Come let’s wash our hands before we get started,” Alex said.

Alex wasn’t the best chef, but he could make a mean chocolate cake, mostly due to things Hercules had taught him while back at Columbia.

After helping Junior was his hands and getting the stool for Angie and Philip to stand on he went to gather the ingredients he would need for the cake.

“Eggs, cocoa, sugar…” Alex muttered.

“Sprinkles!” Angie ran to his side.

“Yes _mon ange_ there will be plenty of sprinkles,” Alex laughed as he pulled ingredients out of the pantry.

“Can I crack the eggs?” Philip asked.

“Alright.” Alex smiled at his oldest son, Eliza was going to love this.

“I wanna help,” insisted Angie to her brother.

“We’ll do it together,” Philip replied.

“First,” said Alex, “we need to mix all the dry ingredients together.”

After setting Junior in an out of the way corner with a small collection of pots and spoons to play with, Alex brought the flour and cocoa powder to one place on the counter. Philip helped measure and pour while Angie half-mixed and half-pounded them with a wooden spoon.

“Here.” Alex gently adjusted Angie’s grip on the spoon, wrapping his hand and around hers and helping her mix, “For mixing, you need to make big circles.”

For a moment she watched as her father guided her hand around the bowl and smiled before attempting to take over herself.

Alex beamed as he kissed the top of her head before moving on with the recipe.

“Alright, while Angie is fixing up our flour and cocoa, you and I get to play with some butter and sugar,” Alex told Philip, “Why don’t you get those while I get out the electric mixer?”

Philip nodded in agreement and pulled over the correct ingredients.

Alex hoisted the large mixer onto the counter and plugged it in. Philip then placed the butter and sugar next to the mixer before going to fetch one of the stools so he could reach the counter comfortably.

“Butter first,” Alex told him. Philip unwrapped the butter and dropped it into the mixing bowl then followed with the sugar.

The boy reached for the on switch, his hand hovering over it.

“Now?” he asked brightly.

Alex nodded. He left Philip to watch the butter and sugar cream together before going over to see how Angie was doing.

“Is this good daddy?” Angie asked pausing for a moment.

“Perfect mixing, angel,” Alex praised.

“Mix!” Junior echoed, banging on a pot happily.

Alex laughed, “That’s right, _querido_. Now then, I believe that you wanted to help Philip with the eggs, right Angie?”

Angie nodded, “Yes please.”

“How’s the butter and sugar?”

“Finished, pops!”

Alex looked into the bowl, “Very good, now with those eggs we are going to do one at a time, got it?”

Angie climbed up on one of the stools and Philip pushed his own closer to hers. Together they picked up and egg and cracked it into a small side bowl before handing it to Alex to confirm a lack of shell. Once it passed inspection, the two kids poured it into the main mixture. He then turned the mixer onto a low speed allowing the first egg to be incorporated into the sugar and butter. They then did this two more times all the while Junior was providing “musical accompaniment”.

“Almost done,” Alex said as he checked the temperature of the oven, “and we’re almost got enough. So.” He turned to Philip and Angie, “We have the flour and cocoa in that bowl and everything else in the other. What comes next?”

“Put it all together,” answered Philip decisively.

“Exactly,” Alex chuckled. He brought the bowl with the dry ingredients over to the mixer.

“Now, I learned this recipe from Uncle Herc and he told me that there’s only one right way to do this. We need to put the flour and cocoa in a little bit at a time and then do a technique called folding. That way there will be lots of air in the batter and our sponge cake will be extra fluffy.”

“Yummy!” Angie grinned.

They soon set up a rhythm, with Angie and Philip taking turns spooning some flour and cocoa into the butter mixture while Alex folded it in.

Once everything was together, he used the electric mixer to make sure everything was fully combined. He helped the kids pour the batter into two round trays and then slid them into the oven. He put Junior in his high chair and gave him the chocolatey spoon before settling at the table with Angie and Philip so that the three of them could clean the bowl with their fingers.

“Is mama gonna like it?” Angie licked her fingers.

“She’s going to love it,” Alex smiled.

“Good,” said Angie decisively.

“Yum yum,” Junior put in. Most of the batter had gotten into his mouth, but the two-year-old had chocolate smeared around his mouth and on his nose.

Alex sighed, “Alright Junior, we should get you cleaned up.”

“No!” Junior shouted.

He was saved from having his new face paint taken away from him just yet by the sound of the oven timer, but once the cakes were out and cooling Alex returned to the battle at hand armed with baby wipes. And it really was a battle. Junior twisted and squirmed away from Alex’s hand, giving a disgruntled whine as Alex cleaned his face.

“Come on buddy, can’t you sit still like you do for mommy?” Alex sighed going after a spot in his nose.

Junior whined again, his face scrunching. Angie hid a giggle behind her hand.

Alex finished wiping Junior’s face and threw out the wipe.

“Daddy can we decorate now?” Angie asked.

Now that he wasn’t being cleaned, Junior settled down again and stopped looking like he was about to cry.

“Now we can decorate,” Alex confirmed, “Don’t tell Uncle Herc, but we’re going to cheat a little bit and use store-bought frosting, okay?”

“Promise,” Philip and Angie chorused.

“Pinky swear?” asked Alex, holding out the aforementioned finger. Both kids wrapped their pinkies around his.

“Good,” said Alex, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads before going to get the two cakes and all their decorating supplies.

Alex took charge of spreading on the main layer of frosting as well as in between each of the cakes before stacking them on top of each other. He then smoothed it all out before letting Angie and Philip take charge of the smaller tubes of colored frosting and sprinkles.

Philip proceeded to attempt to write out “mommy” with dark green, but he was quickly running out of space while Angie started shaking rainbow sprinkles all over the top.

Once she was done with the rainbow Angie reached for the container filled with pink and red hearts.

“That looks beautiful Mon Ange,” Alex smiled as he took in his children’s masterpiece.

“What’s going on here?"They all turned to the kitchen entrance to find Eliza standing there with James still sleeping in her arms. She had a smile on her face as she took in the dirty bowls in the sink and the heart shaped sprinkles in Angie’s hands.

"Happy birthday mama!” Angie grinned as she and Philip went to embrace their mother.

She then went to look at the cake they had been working on tirelessly. “It almost looks too good to eat!”

“You hafta eat it!” Angie insisted.

Eliza laughed, “Of course I will, sweetie.”

Angie was grinning, “Are you gonna make wish when you blow out the candles?”

“How could I not?” Eliza gasped with mock horror, “Every set of birthday candles needs a wish.”

“What’ll you wish for?” Philip asked.

“You can’t ask that Pip!” Angie gasped, “then it won’t come true!”

“That’s just a myth,” scoffed Philip.

“Is not!” Angie insisted.

“Alright,” Eliza laughed, “how about if it happens I’ll tell you what my wish is?”

Angie and Philip exchanged glances and both of them nodded in silent agreement.

“Come here you,” Eliza gestured to her two eldest, “and you too,” she nodded at Alex and Junior.

The older kids hugged around Eliza's waist and Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Junior held in his other.

**Author's Note:**

> Have more headcanons, asks, etc? Come chat with us at  
> http://thegamineeponine.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> http://mimicala93.tumblr.com/
> 
> Want to interact with various members of the Ham Fam? You can find them here!
> 
> Alex- http://sot-a-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Eliza- http://e-sky-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Angelica Schuyler Church- http://inlcudewomeninthesequel.tumblr.com/  
> Peggy van Renneslaer- http://and-peggyvanrenneslaer.tumblr.com/  
> Philip- http://philthepoet.tumblr.com/  
> Angie- http://mon-ange-hamilton.tumblr.com/  
> AJ- http://aj-dontcallmejunior.tumblr.com/  
> Theo Burr- http://pagingdoctorburr.tumblr.com/


End file.
